Unexpected Visit
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Prentiss makes an unexpect visit one night to Hotch and then does something totally unexpected. Her reasons? Read to find out...after Foyett's attack on Hotch how Prentiss handles it. Be nice. :


**Unexpected Visit**

It was in some ways a normal night for Aaron Hotchner; he spent most of his night at the office and then came over to spend more hours looking over the Reaper's file. It was a little after midnight when a knock on his door jarred him from his files. He was curious to who would be at his door at this hour and when he opened his door to find Emily Prentiss on the other side, drenched from head to toe, he was confused. He lets her in without any hesitation.

"Prentiss, what are you doing here?" he asked. She entered her arms crossed over her chest.

"I wanted to check up on you. To see if you were okay," she stated.

"I'm fine but how about you tell me the real reason why you are here?" She looked down at her feet.

"Ever since your attack with Foyet I lay awake in bed thinking that you surviving it was but part of my imagination or a dream and I am going to wake and find it not true. I guess coming here would help me convince myself that you are okay. I knew it couldn't wait until morning and that my excuse is probably lame but…" she explained trailing off. Neither one of them said anything for the longest time; Prentiss running through her thoughts while Hotch processed what Prentiss had just said to him. But, the silence was soon broken.

"Prentiss," he stated, walking up to her. Prentiss looked up just as he stopped a few inches away from her.

"I'm here, okay? You are not imagining it or dreaming it," he said, grabbing her wrists gently causing her to tense at his touch. He, then, gently placed them on his chest.

"See?" he asked. Prentiss let out a shaky but relieved breath. She nodded.

"Yeah." she stated. They once again locked eyes and without any warning Emily gently kissed him. She pulled back quickly and apologized.

"I should…I should leave," she stated, turned and went to the door. She just opened it when it slammed shut again. She looked and saw that Hotch's hand was holding it closed.

"Hotch, I have to leave," she said, desperation in her voice.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me why you just kissed me," he stated. She sighed.

"I-I don't know. I had to do it, it felt like the right thing to do," she answered.

"Now, I really should go," she continued, opening the door again only to have Hotch close it again and stepped in closer to her making Emily shiver from the cold and also from Hotch being so near.

"You do know why you did it, Emily. We both know you do not do things without a reason," Hotch said.

"If I am reading this whole situation right; the reason why was because in your mind if you kissed me that this whole thing was defiantly not part of your imagination. It was another test for yourself," he continued. He turned her around to face him.

"Am I right?" he asked. Emily didn't answer the question.

"I-I really have to go," she stated instead. But, before she could turn to leave, Hotch had her up against the door within minutes, his lips plastered onto hers passionately. She broke it off quickly, both of them breathing heavily. He looked at her closely.

"Was that real enough for you?" he asked.

"I have to go," stated Emily causing Hotch to groan out in frustration. He slowly slips his hand slightly under her shirt, touching her flushed skin causing her to tense even more. Hotch watched her closely for any reaction as he began to move his hand over her, in his actions he was telling her than no matter what her mind is telling her that him there touching her was real.

"Is this real enough for you, Emily?" he asked again. This time he had received an answer.

"Yes," she breathed out, at that his movements stopped and he removed his hand from underneath her shirt. He began to back from her but only to have her stop him by grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him back to her.

"I…I just need you near me for a few minutes," she explains.

"Why?"

"Because when you are near I know it's real. You touching me is all I need to have that feeling that I am not dreaming this," she stated.

"I never know me getting injured had affected you so much," he said.

"It affected the whole team in many ways, me probably the worst. But, we are all worried about you." He nodded his heading in understand. Suddenly Emily shivered due to her being soaked from walking in the storm.

"You are going to get down sick if you don't get out of those wet clothes," he stated, about to move away from her but she held him to her.

"Emily…" he began but was caught off when Emily had kissed him. She broke it off; the both of them were quiet. When Hotch began to move away again Emily had let him this time. Once he was a couple of steps back Emily had pushed herself off the door keeping her eyes anywhere but him.

"I…I am going to head home so I can get changed," she stated, turning but stopped when by gently grabbing her wrist. She looked at him and he had that same old Hotch stare on his face.

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here," he announced.

"Is that really a good idea?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"I want you to stay and I know you do to," he said, grasping her hand and leading her to his bedroom. Once they get in there, Hotch goes over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of old boxers and a tee-shirt and hands them to Emily and leaves the room long enough for her to change. After she had changed they had climbed into bed, firstly they were not touching but slowly their hands had touched and shortly after that they were unwrapped within each others arms. It wasn't long before Emily began to slowly drift off.

"Are you going to leave when I fall asleep?" she asked sleepily, the question confusing Hotch.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw all the Foyet files you have on the table; I know you look at them all night. Can you please stay with throughout the night? Don't leave?" she asked, Hotch thought for a moment before sighing lightly.

"I'll stay," he replied.

"Promise?" she asked her voice heavier with sleep.

"I promise," he stated as Emily fell into slumber and soon after he too was sleeping which he hasn't done properly for a very long time.

The following morning both Hotch and Emily had awoken still enwrapped in each other's arms. They looked at one another and smiled slightly.

"You stayed?" she asked, softly. He nodded.

"I promised, didn't I?" he said, smiling slightly. He, then, leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. They pulled a part. Hotch gently moved a strand out of from Emily's face and looked down at her, locking eyes with her.

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asked. She shook her head 'no'.

"Why?"

"I thought we could stay in bed for the day, catch up on some sleep we…mostly me desperately need," he stated.

"You don't want me to leave?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. I haven't slept that well with a woman in my arms for a very long time and I would like to keep it that way," Hotch explained. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I would like that," she answered, turning in the bed so she was fully facing him. It seemed like only minutes until Hotch was asleep with Emily watching him peacefully, glad that she had decided to make an unexpected visit to Hotch.

**THE END**


End file.
